Generally, light fixtures such as those for high bay illumination applications include permanent lenses or no lenses. In some cases, a lens of a light fixture may be changed with the use of tools. For example, fasteners such as screws may be removed, one or more housing components may be removed, and then a lens may be removed. A new lens may be inserted and fastened into place using housing components and fasteners. In additional cases, a lens may be added to a light fixture using tools and/or fasteners. It is challenging and difficult to develop a light fixture with a tool-less system of adding, removing, and/or changing the lenses of the light fixture.